Far Too Late
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Alex didn't realize he was in love with his intern until it was too late. Alex/Morgan. Spoilers up to "One Step Too Far".


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Grey's Anatomy and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p>Alex Karev didn't realize he was falling in love with his intern until after it had already happened. He hadn't meant to, especially since Morgan had a shitload of baggage. He did too, of course, but that was old news. This was the kind of crap he used to make fun of Meredith and Cristina for – Then he turned right around and pulled this. He refuses to do anything about it, though – Morgan is just vulnerable and only has a crush on him before he's her superior and is helping out with the baby. That's it. He cares about Tommy, too, but he's not about to tell anyone that.<p>

Like Meredith and Cristina made fun of him about, Alex doesn't want another Rebecca situation. It fucked him up even more, as did Izzie. He can't handle anymore shit being thrown at him or else he'll fall apart and won't be able to pick himself back up again. It's harder and harder each time.

So after being made fun of by his friends and seeing the picture with Morgan and the baby, Alex came up with a plan. He didn't want to drive her away since he actually liked her and wanted to be there for Tommy. He'll just encourage her to focus on someone else.

But in the meantime, he'll just go crazy over her. "Fuck!"

Arizona glared at him. "What is your issue?"

Callie smiled – She had a feeling she knew what it was, so she waited for his answer. "I'm in love with my intern! But nothing can happen. When did this happen? Why did none of you warn me until it was too late?"

"We thought you already knew. Sorry." Callie laughed.

Arizona shrugged. "It's not like this hasn't happened before, Karev. And yes, Morgan's vulnerable right now, so this really isn't a good idea. But I think you'd be perfect together. Sorry?" She grinned at him.

Alex scoffed. "Don't say that. I have a plan to convince her that this shouldn't happen." It was going to work.

Callie rolled her eyes. "Don't you dare fuck this up. I will hunt you down and make you pay if you hurt her. Be gentle."

"I won't hurt her! Why do you people assume that I will?" He had had enough and stood up to go somewhere else, passing by a crying Cristina talking to Meredith. He found himself in the NICU and went over to see Tommy.

He was so engrossed in checking over the newborn that he wasn't aware Morgan was behind him until she spoke. "You here to make sure he's still here?"

He startled. "Don't sneak up behind me like that!" He was aware he was being irrational, but couldn't help it. He was freaking out just a little bit, which he hated.

Morgan eyed him warily. "What's up with you? Why are you acting so weird?"

"I'm not acting weird. You're acting weird!"

She laughed. "Way to be childish there. What's your issue?"

He went for a lie. "Nothing. There are no issues because I'm fine." He hoped she bought it.

She didn't. Morgan had a sinking feeling about what this was about and she cursed herself for her transparency. Why hadn't she hidden her feelings better? She was stupid. However, she wasn't about to let Alex off the hook. "You figured it out, didn't you? That I have feelings for you." She sighed.

"Listen, Morgan – It's natural. I helped you out and the kid out. No wonder you like me after that. But the all night studying and our talks have to stop. They need to. And you're my intern. This can't happen, no matter how much we … you want it to." He hoped he wasn't hurting her – He still didn't want to do that.

She rolled her eyes. "You are an idiot. One, you're right. I am your intern, but that hasn't stopped people in this hospital before. It's not even a big deal anymore, so shut up about that. Two, it's not just because you've helped me out and I've helped you. I had feelings for you before all of this, but didn't do anything about it because I was with someone else and pregnant. And don't think I didn't notice that little slip up before you corrected it to "you". You feel the same way about me and it's freaking you out. Well, don't. Nothing has to happen. I'll back off if you want me to and we'll never mention this again – If you want that, of course. But do you want something to happen?" Morgan felt a little winded after that little rant. She hadn't meant to say that much.

"Wow. I wasn't expecting all that." Should he say fuck it and go for a relationship with Morgan? All three of them could end up hurt if it ended badly, and he had enough of that.

"Yeah, well." She watched as several emotions passed over his face. He was clearly at war with himself over what to do, and it was slightly annoying.

"What am I supposed to say to that, Morgan?" He waited for her answer.

Morgan shrugged. "I don't know. Take some time to think about it maybe? I can't tell you what to do." She resisted the urge to kiss him – Now wasn't the time, no matter how much she wanted to try it.

He wasn't sure if he bought that. He liked Morgan, maybe he even loved her (He did love her, but was still in denial about that.), but he wasn't sure. Love never worked out for him. Alex was tired of getting hurt, even though he'd never admit it.

Morgan had finally had enough. "Will you look at me? Let's get out of here and talk some more."

"About what? We've talked enough." Alex realized too late that having this conversation in the NICU had been a bad plan. He glared at one of the nurses giggling in the corner and realized this would be all over the hospital in a few hours, He didn't look forward to seeing Callie and Arizona again.

"You know what? Screw it." She leaned forward and kissed him. Alex melted into it and kissed her back, not even caring about the nurse who was now squealing in happiness. He'd deal with her later.

It wasn't the best idea for Morgan and Alex to get together, but they had hope this wouldn't blow up in their faces. For now, they'd just go with the flow.

They had no clue what their relationship would bring in the future or how it would end up, but at the moment, they didn't care.

Alex and Morgan were just two people in love.


End file.
